


Avatar: The Final Frontier

by shananshananigans



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Fluff, Futuristic, I didn't write it yet, Speculative, Will Add More Tags Eventually, not sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shananshananigans/pseuds/shananshananigans
Summary: Throughout every past life of the last thousands of years the Avatar had been the bridge between the nations of the world, but what happens when the Avatar wants something more. For the Avatar has set his sights on the stars. Only what purpose will the Avatar have in space? Limited ability to bend any of the elements, and he will be abandoning all of the people. But what if there was something out there for the Avatar?
Kudos: 1





	Avatar: The Final Frontier

**Author's Note:**

> A random idea about the future of the Avatar universe with the next avatar after Korra, as the setting becomes space. Enjoy!

Future Industries had another successful launch. With Cabbage Corp providing the food, the latest ship had entered orbit and was ready to explore. 

The stars had endless possibilities. While earth had been explored. There had been thousands of generations all with their own Avatar before him. Each one had made their impact on the world. From ending the Hundred Year War to restoring the population of Airbenders, they all were important. 

Their statues still grace the world. People still wear the paint that marks them as warriors. And he was expected to match them in the greatest. 

Once when he was able to bend fire along with earth, his fate was sealed. Master the four elements, and protect the world. But he had his own plan for greatness. He was going to explore the stars. 

If the Avatar traveled the world, why not the stars. Why not the universe. There was more out there to learn. It was time for something more. 

Along with the news of the attest launch, he discovered another important piece of information. He managed to obtain a spot in the Future Industries training program. He was going to make it to the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how this is going to be, since I do need to come up with a name for the character first. So well see what happens. If you like this idea, would love to talk about what do to with it moving forward. Check out my instagram or tumblr, both ShananShanigans!


End file.
